Tenshii
}|height=240|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Guardian (Former) |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = White |homeworld = Elysia |firstepisode = Hero of Hope |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Imran Khan |shadeofcolor = White }} Tenshii is the Aether Temple Guardian, and protector of the Aether barrier. He acts a a mentor to the Aether Rangers. He is the former leader of the Zenith Elysian Order, and former White Aether Ranger. His Eidolon spirit is the Phoenix. Tenshii acts as a mental doppelganger to Liam while morphed as the Aether Guardian Ranger. Character History 20 Millenia Ago Tenshii was born on the planet of Elysia. His birth coincided with an event where the Zenith Aether Crystal, which created the barrier dividing the Aether Energies flowing through the planet, emitted a light. This light signalled the spiritual bond and blessing of an Eidolon. Tenshii wouldn't understand what that meant until years later, when he discovered he had the ability to project one of the Ancient Eidolon spirits. Unfortunately, his Eidolon spirit was the Legendary White Phoenix Lathi, which was particularly difficult to control. Things were not made easier whenever a hunt for those who had the powers of the Eidolons began--as Breizora had emerged on Earth, and establishing his base after finding a weak spot in the Aether Barrier between the Nadir Aether Realm and Earth. It had been prophesied that whomever controlled the power of the White Phoenix Eidolon would be the one who would ultimately become the Aether Guardian and lead a group of warriors to face against Briezora. He would be the one to seal Briezora away. During the raids on the villages by the Mist Creatures, Tenshii would be orphaned when he lost his parents who were trying to protect them. Tenshii would live out on the streets for a while, until he met Marduk and Echo, Siblings whom were members of one of the Royal families of Elysia, who were thought to be direct descendants of the Original Guardians of the Aether. They were searching for the other people whom been gifted with the powers of the Eidolons like themselves. Knowing that Tenshii was meant to be the leader of the Zenith Order, they took him in and trained him. Shattered Crystal Shortly after the disappearance of a close friend of the Zenith Elysian Order, Jinnai, Tenshii led his teammates to Earth to raid Briezora's castle and to stop them once and for all. Upon arriving at the fortress. Tenshii and the others fought their way to Briezora's lair deep beneath the Earth. He knew what would be needed to stop the evil monster would be to place the Zenith Aether Crystal into a pedastal inside of Briezora's fortress where the Nadir Aether was emitting from. With the Power of the Zenith Aether Crystal. Tenshii is the only one to reach the underground chamber of the fortress, As his team sacrifices their energies and Souls to power up the Zenith Aether Crystal. He faces off against Briezora alone. In their final clash, Tenshii places the Zenith Aether Crystal into the alter in Briezora's fortress in order to reseal and strengthen the barrier between the two worlds. However, the resulting energy blast shattered the Zenith Aether Crystal, sending it's peices scattering across Earth. His body is sent to the Zenith Aether Realm, instead of disappearing into the Aether like the others. He is asleep for 20 Millenia, watched over by the Eidolons. Tenshii would awaken in 2018AD, when the Nadir Aether Crystal would become active again, and Briezora would find host in the Machine Empire's King Aradon. Tenshii knew he had to stop Briezora once, again. However, he was unable to leave the Aether Realm physically. He could only project his image through the Crystal Fragment. A few months later; the Crystal Chamber would be discovered whenever the seven year old Liam would come tumbling into it. Tenshii projected himself outside of the Crystal to see what was going on, finding the injured child. He knew he could use his powers to heal him, but only if he bonded his soul to the child, connecting them through the crystal. He made a deal with the child's grandfather and two others, when the time came for the Aether Rangers to be called on to defend the Earth, Liam would take his place as the White Aether Guardian Ranger. Power Rangers: Aether Arc I: "Aether Determined Destiny" ''"Hero of Hope" Ten years passed and Tenshii kept watch over Liam, through their bond. As Liam grew older and the power of the Aether Crystal grew stronger, Tenshii found himself able to transmit empathically to Liam--giving him ideas, and eventually instructing him to build the Aether Crystallizers in order to harness the power of the Aether Energy flowing through the Zenith Aether Realm. While King Aradon sends down the Genjester Cybershade, targeting Angel Grove. Tenshii knows it's time to call upon Liam. Liam is transported to the Aether Temples, in the Zenith Aether Realm. He explained to the teenager why, he had called him. The only way for him to leave the Aether Realm, was through the body of another. He gives Liam the choice whether to allow him to act from him (reassuring the teenager, he would only take control if it became absolutely nessecary.) Together with Liam and the Power of the White Phoenix Eidolon (Lathi), the three can become the White Aether Guardian Ranger. Arc II: "Aether Hunter" "Final Eidolon" Tenshii explains to the rangers why Heket is capable of summoning an Eidolon, explaining to them about how Briezora experimented with the use of Nadir Aether in order to create an Eidolon to rival their spirits, but was seemingly uncessful when a friend of his, Jinnai had refused to lend the Eidolon created from her spirit to the evil king, and fought against General Heket. Tenshii has a vision of Jinnai who tells him, she has already bonded her Eidolon spirit and the Black Aether Crystal and to the soul of the human whom Heket is controlling. She tells him if they are able to keep Heket from attacking, by forcing the soul of the human she possessed to the surface, and morphed; their combined Aether Energies would be enough for her to drag Heket's soul into the crystal, and allow for her and Harmony to defeat her. "Among the Aether" When the Rangers used the Holo-mirror cloaking device to desguise themselves as the Green Ranger, to bring Harmony to the surface of her and Heket's body, as Harmony would appear to stop Heket from causing harm to her son. With their combined Aether Energies unleased by the process of Morphing; Heket was forced into the Crystal: However this caused a blast to issue throughout the area, and the Rangers were caught in the blast Tenshii tries to get them all out, but is only able to bring Harmony and Liam into the Aether Realm. He and Liam are left to defend the city while trying to find the others, while Harmony is facing a battle against Heket in the crystal. Arc VI: Hope in Doubt Director Stone tells the story of how Liam was chosen as the Aether Ranger. Tenshii appeared before Liam's grandfather after the Crystal fragment was discovered, offering to help save Liam's life in exchange for Liam eventually becoming his sucessor in the future. When Liam is taken before the Supreme Council of the United Alliance, Tenshii realizes something is up and senses the presence of the Demon Machine General Xinia, however before he is able to tell Liam this, he loses connection with him. He repeatedly tries to make mental contact with Liam to warn him and the Rangers, but is unable to, as Liam and the others have their Crystallizers taken from them, and Liam's crystal fragment is in the hands of the Machine Empire and Briezora. Tenshii finds himself having to defend the Zenith Aether Realm alone, whenever Briezora uses the Crystal to open the barriers to the Nadir Realm, and the Zenith Realm, reuniting both halves of his soul and using the energies of the other half of his Generals Souls and the Nadir Aether to gain a more powerful body. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny Tenshii is almost defeated by Briezora, and is about to give up hope, whenever Liam and the others arrive, giving him some of their energy in order to help him back on his feet. Through the combined efforts of three Zenith Aether Crystals, which were created by the team, Tenshii transforms into the Aether Guardian in order to fight alongside Liam and Lathi, and the others. Through the combined forces of the three Crystals, the teams are able to summon forth the Ultimate Aether Being: The Aether Soul Infinite . With the power of this new Aether-Soul Megazord, they take down Briezora once and for all, and unite the two halfs of the Aether again. "Epilouge" After the battle, Liam and Tenshii part ways with each other and Tenshii remains in the Aether Realm, still guarding the temple alongside the Eidolons, and with the Zenith Eylsian Order. Ranger Forms Aether Guardian With the power of the Zenith Aether Crystal, and Liam's Crystallizer, Tenshii merges with Liam and Lathi's consciousness in order to become the Aether Guardian Ranger. He must use Liam's body as a vessel in order to have contact with the outside world in more of a capacity than a holographic projection. Though most of the time he allows for Liam to be in control he is able to take control if the situation arises. 'Abilities' *Empathetic/telepathic Communication - with Liam *Eidolon Communication - With Lathi *Limited Astral Projection 'Arsenal & Zords' *Phoenix Eidolozord *Aether Guardian Staff Character Trivia *'Height''': 5'10" (155cm) *Tenshii is the only previous Zenith Elysian Order member to appear in the first chapters of the stories, and to have mental and empathetic contact with Liam. *Like Liam he is the youngest member of his team, though his age is unknown. *Tenshii's hair is naturally white and is described to be very long. Other Trivia *Tenshii's having to use Liam's body to act outside of the Aether Realm was inspired by the Yugioh series. **Originally, Tenshii was supposed to take complete control over Liam and every time Liam morphed he switched with Tenshii. This idea was supposed to be used for the rest of the Aether Rangers as well, who would switch with their predecessors spirits during battle. *Though Tenshii's name comes from the Japanese world for "angel", he is not described as being Asian, and his "actor" is Indian. Category:White Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Psychic-Echo